Crazy Things
by FacinelliFan882639s
Summary: Hayffie angst and fluff. Effie breaks up with Haymitch, but will they be separated for long when they know they need each other? "Love and waves, that's what we need in these dark days."
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't BELIEVE what had just happened in the past 24 hours. He had been out in the capitol for the first time since the rebellion. The only reason he had to be there? His girl. He had gone out to visit Effie for a week, just to spend some time together as a couple-not having to hide anymore. A day before he was to leave, she had broken up with him. Simply said that 'things weren't working out, and they should go different ways'.

He left that day instead of waiting for his original departure date. Hurt and angry, he slammed his suitcase shut and left for the train station. He had never been so happy in his life as he was with her...he had thought nothing was wrong. And she had dumped him like last week's garbage. When he arrived at home, he found he couldn't stand the empty feel of it. Not to mention that everything reminded him of her. Every space held some sentiment of her. He also made another discovery- that the alcohol didn't keep the nightmares away anymore. He felt his sanity slowly slipping away, and he knew he had to get out, get away.

When Katniss and Peeta came in the morning to check on him at Effie's worried text request, they found a note on his kitchen table.

"Gone to four. Don't know when I'll be back. Don't wory about me. May stop by to see Annie Cresta. Just can't take it anymore. The alcohol's not working and i'm driving myself crazy. See ya when i come back -Haymitch."

"wow..." Peeta muttered, staring at the paper in disbelief. "...Think he'll be alright?"

Katniss simply smiled to herself slightly. She couldn't decide if this was out of character for Haymitch or not. "Yeah...If he needs us he'll get a hold of us.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months later, Effie was walking onto the main beach in District 4- a final hurrah with her friends before she left to twelve to live. As she laughed with them, something caught her eye. When she turned to see what it was, she froze, completely taken aback. There Haymitch stood, leaning against a bright red surfboard with yellow stripes, watching the water.. However, he didn't look as she remembered him. His hair was at least 3 inches longer, sunbleached almost white and wavy from the seawater. He had lost a bit of weight- and good god, was that ACTUALLY a six- pack? His beard was trimmed shorter- she attributed it with his lack of patience and the heat- and he had a dark tan. She couldn't believe that this was the same person- though there were those blue eyes and stature that could only be his. "Effie?" Orinthia tapped her shoulder. "what're you looking at?" she followed her gaze, her jaw dropping. "Isn't that your Ex?"

"Y...yes...that's Haymitch."

"You're always talking about how you're worried about him. Why don't you go say hello?" She giggled. "He's quite attractive now!" Without thinking, Effie retorted. "Well, he always was." Automatically ashamed of her sharp tone, she blushed. "I apologize..."

Clintra rested a hand on her shoulder, smiling. "You always were defensive of him. Go say hello. We don't mind."

Effie started toward him then-oh jesus he had glanced at her- unsure of what his reaction would be. By the time she had reached him, he had turned back to the surf, and she gently rested a hang on his shoulder. "Haymitch?"

He turned toward her again, smiling slightly-almost sadly. "Hey. I thought that was you."

She smiled brightly. "Yes...How're you doing?" Please, Please don't make me regret my decision...I miss you so much.

What, you mean since you threw me out like an old dress? He shrugged. "I've been worse." He looked her up and down. She wore a red and white striped bikini top and daisy-duke shorts. Her golden hair flowed naturally down her back in soft curls, tied at the nape into a ponytail. "How about you?"

"I'm-" don't hesitate don't let on that you want him back, you can't. "Good." She paused. "You've...changed."

He shook his head. "Not really..." He hesitated. "I...I don't drink as much...It doesn't help anymore...So I just...don't..."

oh god. that was why! that was why you broke up! Because he was always drunk or hungover when you wanted to do anything! Even talk! She simply nodded. "Good...So, what brought you out here alone?" She knew, of all the things Haymitch hated in the world, being alone was at the top of the list.

"...I had to get away...my own house was starting to drive me mad...I couldn't stand it...i...i just..." He smiled a little-that smile that was somewhere between sad and apathetic. "I guess i just needed to have a little fun for once."

"well, you deserve it, I think." After i ripped your already war-torn heart out of your chest and stomped on it like a defunct trampoline. "I didn't know you could surf." she nodded at his board.

"There's a lot of things you didn't know i could do."

She gulped. Trying to keep the conversation upbeat, she teased, "Oh yeah? ike what? certainly you don't surf all day."

"No. I leave the beach at noon to go golfing." He shook his head. "Anyway..." he nodded toward her friends. "You're here on vacation."

"Yes...They wanted to spend some time with me before I go back to 12."

"Oh, yeah...you're moving there." wellllll shit.

"yes...soon." she sighed. "Well, I'll see you around, Haymitch."

He shook his head. "Doubt it. I miss you too much to keep watching you walk away." Jesus, why don't you just slobber at her feet asking her to take you back, idiot? What are you, frickin' Romeo? With that, he picked up his board and attacked an oncoming wave.

Effie was a little taken aback by his statement. Jesus...I'm so sorry, please...I can help you heal like i did the last time! Like you did for me! She let him go, knowing that now wasn't the time. Surely enough, around noon, Haymitch left. Effie enjoyed the rest of the day with her Capitol companions, but memories of Haymitch holding her, trails of kisses up her neck, the feel of his scruff as he kissed her, and the sound of their laugh in unison lingered through her mind the entire day.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, she and her friends made reservations at a more upscale restaurant. Finally, for the first time that day, she had her thoughts to herself. She was thrilled to be once again in a dress-but one that made her feel more like herself. A charming blue number that just graced below her knees, accompanied with silver heels. "Isn't that Haymitch?" One of her friends pointed to a table toward the wall. Sure enough, he sat alone, still in his polo shirt and khakis from the golf course.

"No reservation for two?" The waiter asked, handing him a menu.

"No. Just me…"

"sorry, sir.."

He didn't reply. He didn't have to. Realization dawned on Effie then- He had made reservations in the hotel room that, when they actually stayed there, reservations were made in this restaurant, as well- god knows where else. God. I feel awful. He has nobody. Katniss and Peeta, sure, but they live their own lives… "…If you don't mind, girls, i'm going over…" They only nodded in response, smiling sadly. They knew how badly she had wanted to stay with Haymitch-but couldn't take his alcoholism any longer. She walked over to his table, watching him toy with his cell phone absently, not noticing that she was there. She pulled out a chair and sat down, startling him out of his reverie. "Hey."

"…Hi?" He looked her over suspiciously.

"Didn't think I'd see you here."

He simply shrugged. "I Said, things surprise you."

"Hmm…"

The waiter returned, "Reservation for two again, I take it?"

Haymitch looked at Effie, somwhat startled and mostly confuzed. She smiled, regarding the waiter. "Yes, reservation for two."

"huh-"

"you don't mind, do you?" He absently shook his head. She moved to rest a hand on his, not surprised when he pulled his away to put his phone back into his pocket-'sneakily' avoiding her touch. "How ARE you doing, Haymitch?"

"I'm…fine."

"Are you?"

He sighed. "Effie, dammit…Fine. No, I'm not fine." He shook his head "It HURT, yeah…I dunno…An explanation would've been nice." He avoided her eyes, not something he did often.

"A…an explanation?"

"Yes. An explanation. You know. WHY?" He was looking at her now…and the look of resentment and hurt he had frightened her slightly. "I thought everything was fine. I came out to visit. We had fun- or at least i THOUGHT we did.- I…I thought…"

"Haymitch…it was the alcohol…When I tried to talk to you, when I tried to go out with you, anything. You were always drunk or hungover…I know…I know why you did it, and i tried to emphathize…but I just…couldn't do it…" She sighed. "When you WERE sober I had so much fun…i just…wished i could have seen that side of you all the time…"

He didn't say anythign for a while, simply looked down at the table, thinking. He wasn't entirely sure what to say in response.

"…Haymitch?" She reached out to touch his hand again, knowing he would pull away once more. He once again shifted to avoid her touch.

"I don't drink as much…" Oh for…AWESOME, dumbass. Beg at her feet why don't you? Like a kicked puppy. She simply nodded, not sure what to say. The conversation from that point seemed forced, and slightly uncomfortable. Both of them wished badly to be back together, but neither had the courage or heart to voice it.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, when Effie arrived at the beach, Haymitch of course was already there, flopped on a towel under an umbrella.

"Effie…" Clintra sighed, smiling sadly. "Go to him. You know you want him back. Why do you keep fighting it? Go over and talk to him."

Astounded by her friend's foresight, she numbly did as she was told. As she approached, Haymitch sat up, watching the surf again. she moved more quickly, fearing he would walk away. She sat down next to him, ignoring his start and the incredulous look she gained from him. "Hello."

"Hey…" He was uncomfortable witht he close proximity of them, resisting how badly he wanted to put his arm around her. "What's wrong?"

"Haymitch…please listen…"

"Oh jesus, Effie-"

"Please." She continued. "Haymitch…I miss you. I truly, really do. And I feel terribly for what I did…I really, really miss you."

don't let her by on just that. Don't act like you've been dying for this. "Yeah, because i don't drink anymore, right? That's the only reason."

Oohh…You should have expected that. You really hurt him… "No, haymitch…No, that's not the only reason at all…I…I really truly miss you. I made a mistake separating from you…I realize how much I love you. I miss you so much…"

He paused, watching her. Don't you dare be the one to say it first. Don't act desperate, you pussy.

"I want to get back together…I'm so sorry, Haymitch. I'm so sorry I hurt you like i did…Please…please forgive me…i just…want you back. I miss YOU. I miss the way you hold me…the way we were together…the way i could trust you." she sighed. "Please…i want to try again." He paused for a moment, then nodded slightly, still not meeting her eyes. "Yeah…alright…"

"…You don't seem sure…"

"Just…how do i know you're not going to do the same thing again? Just as we're getting more serious, you bail."

"I'm not leaving again. I promise, Haymitch. I won't do that to you again." She laced her arm through his, wrapping it around to take his hand.

He sighed, leaning slightly closer to her and nodding slightly, not saying anything.

"You…You still want to be…together, don't you?"

"Effie, I can't think of a time I was happier than when i was with you." He turned to her. "Yes, I do."

"Okay…" She leaned her head on his shoulder, sighing. "Haymitch?"

"Yeah?"

"…I love you."

He let himself smile slightly. Those were the words he'd missed her saying so much for two months. "I love you, too, sweetheart."

"Can i stay with you today?"

He glanced over at her group, watching from across the beach. "Sure. If they don't mind."

"I'm sure they won't. They'll understand."

He chuckled, shaking his head.

She sighed. Knowing Haymitch, it would take a while for him to open up to her again, to talk to her like he used to. But for now, it was fine. She could sacrifice that much for what she really wanted. She knew how people could do crazy things for what they wanted most.


End file.
